


Withering Flowers

by dgraymanz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, Sad Ending, Sweet, im sorry im just emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgraymanz/pseuds/dgraymanz
Summary: If Yuuri’s life were expressed in colours, today would be the same shade of blue as Viktor's eyes.





	Withering Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly really sad so im sorry if this hurts.

Yuuri recognizes the taste of heartache when Viktor leaves; it’s a little like the taste of vodka and burns just as bad, Yuuri knows the feeling well. When the door shuts and the best thing Yuuri's ever had walks out of his life, he is surprised at the numbness in his chest. He can taste it in his mouth, but he’s not sure it reaches past his throat; "he’ll come back," Yuuri tells himself, "he’ll come back, he’ll come back."

He doesn’t.

<><><><>

Yuuri has Viktor pressed into the bed, knees on either side of his hips. Sunlight peeks in through the blinds, and the comforter is tangled up in between Viktor's legs.

“Got you,” Yuuri pins Viktor’s hands above his head, leaning down to press sloppy kisses onto his exposed throat. Viktor laughs and scrunches up his neck when Yuuri’s lips ghost over a ticklish spot.

“Yeah,” Viktor is all smiles and sunrises and Yuuri is in love. They spend lazy hours in bed and Yuuri makes pancakes while Viktor curls back into the sheets. Yuuri is dripping happiness like honey and Viktor tastes like maple syrup for the rest of the day.

<><><><>

Yuuri skates around the ice like he’s afraid that with every fall, Viktor will love him less. He’s shaky and nervous and Yuuri knows how hard it is to trust someone with something you love.

“It’s beautiful, baby,” Viktor’s voice is in awe because it is; Yuuri skating is a beautiful thing, and  so is Viktor and Yuuri wants to spend the rest of his life like this.

“I'm skating for you,” Yuuri’s eyes meets his and he bites on his lower lip nervously; Viktor’s heart swells and he fights back the tears.

“This is what you look like to me when you skate” Yuuri cries, and tries to cover it up with a watery smile. Viktor runs to him and has his fingers through Yuuri’s hair when he stops and they listen to the rain hit the windowpane as they share a sweet kiss.

If Yuuri’s life were expressed in colours, today would be the same shade of blue as Viktor's eyes.

<><><><>

Viktor tells Yuuri that sometimes people change until their pieces no longer fit together properly; Yuuri bites his lip and nods like he agrees. His hands shake from the effort of keeping his composure as Viktor explains that he isn’t the same person he was a year ago, as much as he’s tried to pretend he is. He tells Yuuri that twenty-eight feels so much heavier than twenty-seven and the weight of it all is pressing down on his shoulders.

"I’ll carry it," Yuuri wants to say.

“Do you love me?” he asks instead, and Viktor smiles the saddest smile Yuuri’s ever seen.

“Yes, but I’m not sure love has anything to do with it.”

<><><><>

Yuuri spends his days watching the door for signs of Viktor’s return; he spends so much time seeing it closed, he nearly forgets it was ever open. He wonders if he stays in this apartment long enough if he’ll start to wilt the way the flower’s on the table did two weeks ago; there was nothing beautiful about the decay but Yuuri doesn’t throw them out on the off chance that they might come back to life.

"Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me?" the flowers seem to ask him when he stumbles out of bed every morning, as if that can save them from drying out.

"Yes," Yuuri answers, "but I’m not sure love has anything to do with it."


End file.
